


La Vie en Noir

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Deathly Hallows Fix, Epic Poetry, Friendship, Haiku, Haiku Series, Kings Cross, Multi, Near Death Experience, Not Quite Gen, POV Alternating, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two War survivors, given a new chance to live. Can they make it through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Lore challenged me to write a haiku series of up to a thousand words. As you can see I went past that. I tried to stay true to the imagery that haikus are supposed to evoke but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. The stanzas alternate from Severus to Remus with the italic ones being Remus' POV. Can also be considered friendship gen as the way I had progressed this, went slow. ^^ Spent a long time on this, so I hope y'all enjoy.

Beautiful Green Eyes  
Look at me, please, forgive me  
Tell me I’ve done well  
  
 _No! Why are you here?  
You can’t save me, save yourself!  
Please, give me the strength_  
  
I fade into black  
For once I am at peace  
‘Till fire blinds me  
  
 _Curses hit us both  
I catch her as we’re falling  
But I fade away_  
  
Drowning in fire  
Gasping for air, for life  
I wake up, alone  
  
 _James, Siri, Lily!  
So good to see you. Harry,  
my strength is yours_  
  
the shack is empty  
Fawkes’ song rings in my ears  
Mem’ries at my feet  
  
 _someone shouts my name  
as I sit up, head thrumming.  
The dead surround me._  
  
Fate surprises me  
either another chance to live  
or pay for my sins  
  
 _They pull me away  
but I find her among them.  
My world slips away…_  
  
My arm burns no more  
Wicked bastard of the west  
is finally dead.  
  
 _They say it’s over  
They say I’m gonna be fine  
but how can it be?_  
  
This damn’d shrieking shack,  
has now tried to murder me  
not once or twice—thrice.  
  
 _Their words of comfort  
wash over me, numb me.  
The wolf in me howls._  
  
I am not prepared.  
I never expected this.  
Never expected freedom.  
  
 _I am at a loss.  
Everyone I love is gone…  
Except . . . my son._  
  
Stumbling outside,  
the dawn finally approaches.  
The light is blinding.  
  
 _Teddy is still safe.  
He is all that I have now.  
Yet my heart still aches._  
  
I let moments pass  
as the sunlight purifies  
my soul— untainted.  
  
 _Sunlight seeps through glass  
yearning for its warmth, I run  
outside, I feel cold._  
  
A new day, new life.  
No more lies, no more deceit.  
What am I to do?  
  
 _Inside they’re cheering …  
“second verse, same as the first “  
Really never ends._  
  
Damn you Dumbledore!  
Didn’t expect me to live?  
There’s no plan for this.  
  
 _Is there a reason  
everyone I love always  
abandon this wolf?_  
  
The morning’s silence  
alerts me to my setting  
time for me to go.  
  
 _Moony’s hunting grounds  
littered with sunlight, I see  
a raven take flight_  
  
Uninhibited,  
this rush as I whip through clouds.  
almost feel alive.  
  
 _I’m lured back inside  
their happiness stifles me  
for Teddy…Smile._  
  
Gone, everything…gone.  
my house, my works—her mem’ries  
I fall to my knees  
  
 _Hearing hushed whispers  
Harry pales; senses heighten,  
“Snape’s body is gone.”_  
  
Fade into black  
and no one would ever know.  
Hell, no one would care.  
  
 _suddenly can’t breathe  
That devious, brilliant, git  
played us all for fools._  
  
why do I bother  
caring about this bleak life?  
Fate clearly doesn’t.  
  
 _so many questions,  
I need to know the truth!  
Baby Teddy cries._  
  
Don’t whine, Snivellus.  
Bloody Black’s voice haunts me.  
he’s right, the wanker.  
  
 _My voice calms him down.  
brought back to reality,  
I can’t right my wrongs—yet._  
  
A fork in the road.  
Face my demons or run away.  
Ne’er backed down before.  
  
 _Hate Apparating.  
In our house, she’s everywhere.  
how can we recoup?_  
  
though I’m led astray,  
My thoughts carry my body  
to our playground.  
  
 _Mind rages within.  
too much in too little time.  
I wish for the moon._  
  
creaking and swinging.  
what’s left of her memories  
will give me courage.  
  
 _the wolf is restless  
yet with my son in my arms  
sleep overcomes us_  
  
Midnight flight across  
the waxing moon till I am  
Hogwarts’ Prisoner  
  
 _Dreamt of old regrets  
I wanted to believe in him  
wanted to love her_  
  
Castle welcomes me.  
Amazed I’m in the Great Hall  
feels like home again.  
  
 _Pink apparition,  
smiles and laughs; gentle touches  
will haunt me always._  
  
Green eyes find me first  
Oddly, unable to move,  
justice is waiting.  
  
 _Tomorrow, today.  
An owl lets me have my chance,  
Snape’s in custody._  
  
Bloody Gryffindors.  
don’t care what Potter proclaimed.  
don’t want sympathy.  
  
 _My mother-in-law  
loves my son; resents me  
glowers as I leave._  
  
Left alone with him,  
I ignore his platitudes.  
His pensieve awaits.  
  
 _Surprised to see me  
I give no explanation.  
Harry lets me through._  
  
All comes back to me.  
My resentment at Albus  
Magic unrestrained.  
  
 _My skin’s tingling  
Raw magic awakens the wolf  
sensing this man’s pain._  
  
Regret, servitude,  
blackmail, guilt, penance, deceit,  
redemption, always!  
  
 _The magic strikes hard  
Gasping for air, drowning  
waves of emotion_  
  
bespectacled eyes  
no longer twink’ling at me  
no longer smiling.  
  
 _Portraits swaying,  
Dumbledore remains, knowing  
he’s done this to Snape._  
  
he says nothing still.  
maybe nothing need be said  
nothing left of me.  
  
 _Magic dissipates.  
what’s left is a man no one  
ever really knew._  
  
exhausted I fall  
again on knees before him.  
this time a free man.  
  
 _I stay silent yet  
the wolf demands for action  
‘help one of our own.’_  
  
Is this why I’m here?  
This why I was left alone?  
perhaps, this is hell.  
  
 _wolf surprises me  
but somehow I always felt  
we were kindred souls._  
  
cathartic release  
though I wish Potter was here  
to have witnessed it.  
  
 _one step at a time  
mustn’t startle or anger  
I call out his name._  
  
Sound in the abyss  
Lupin’s fatigued appearance  
Haunted eyes like mine.  
  
 _more than anything  
I want to make Severus  
understand I’m sorry._  
  
Come to mock, have you?  
Seeing me at my lowest…  
are we even yet?  
  
 _Your defenses up  
wonder if you’ll believe me  
when I say sorry—_  
  
Leave me be werewolf.  
Nothing you or anyone  
says can hurt me now.  
  
 _Misunderstanding.  
Once in your life listen to me.  
Believe in my words._  
  
Insults never worked.  
Always trying to amend  
what cannot be fixed.  
  
 _You and I have lost  
too much in two bloody wars.  
we are all that’s left…_  
  
your tiresome pleas  
even your ragged presence  
familiar comfort.  
  
 _a flicker of hope  
One step forward, two steps back  
Constant tango, this._  
  
Potter, as usual,  
interrupts. Your atoning  
is wasted on me.  
  
 _Frustrated, I leave.  
Too much between us, even  
with this second chance._  
  
Sending me…Aurors?  
the boy blathers on but I  
wonder, Lupin… why?  
  
 _Don’t know what I want  
Why I want friendship with him  
now more than ever._  
  
Ministry wants their  
justice—retribution—me  
waiting endlessly.  
  
 _I watch my son grow  
day by day; he warms my heart  
Dreams of Pink and Black_  
  
Empty promises,  
another unfilled lifetime  
stuck in a prison.  
  
 _Weeks since the battle  
Full Moon approaches now  
fevered raven dreams._  
  
Howls throughout the night  
now frightens me no longer  
Instead, her green eyes.  
  
 _It’s too early Tonks,  
why do you push me away  
in my own dreaming?_  
  
Once again sunlight  
delivers me my freedom.  
Well done there, Potter.  
  
 _Another owl comes  
after the full. I wonder  
where you could’ve flown._  
  
Ridiculous, this.  
A month away, want to know  
if your offer still…  
  
 _Slowly I’m learning  
to breathe again, but living  
on our own is hard._  
  
Two abandoned souls  
Given life anew, I laugh.  
Fate’s twisted humor.  
  
 _Today feels diff’rent  
Can almost feel the sun’s warmth.  
I grin at my boy._  
  
Yes Lily, I know  
Should’ve listened to you then  
but I’ll listen now.  
  
 _Didn’t expect you_  
Amusing look, that.  
 _not a sneer, no, something new_  
You let me in—I’m surprised  
 _You’re welcomed, always._  
Against all odds, this.


End file.
